Hannah Montana (TV Show 2006)
Hannah Montana is an American musical comedy television series, which debuted on March 24, 2006 on Disney Channel. The series focuses on a girl who lives a double life as an average teenage school girl named Miley Stewart (played by Miley Cyrus) by day and a famous pop singer named Hannah Montana by night, concealing her real identity from the public, other than her close friends and family. The series has been nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Program from 2007 through 2010. Hannah Montana: The Movie was released in theaters on April 10, 2009. The third season of the series premiered on November 2, 2008 and ended on March 14, 2010. The show was renewed for the fourth and final season, which started production on January 18, 2010, and ended production on May 14, 2010. The final season premiered on July 11, 2010, and became the last Disney Channel sitcom to transition from standard definition to high definition in the process. The fourth season of Hannah Montana was promoted as Hannah Montana Forever. The one-hour series finale aired on January 16, 2011. Despite receiving positive reviews from both critics and audiences for most of its run, later as the series progressed, it received heavy criticism, for appearing to have a negative influence on its audience. Storylines Miley Stewart lives a double life as an average schoolgirl by day and an international teen idol Hannah Montana by night.1 Her father Robby Ray Stewart is a successful country music singer under the stage name Robbie Ray, and raises Miley and her brother Jackson Stewart as a single father in Malibu, California after their mother Susan died. Miley's best friend Lilly Truscott discovered her secret while attending a Hannah Montana concert.1 Later in the first season, Miley herself revealed her secret to their close friend Oliver Oken with the intention of ending his romantic interest in Hannah Montana. Lilly and Oliver assumed the aliases Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III when appearing with Hannah in order to protect her secret. Meanwhile, Jackson is employed at Rico's Surf Shop, where his child-aged boss Rico Suave often assigns him to complete embarrassing tasks. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver begin high school in the second season. Rico, who begins high school after skipping several grades, nearly discovers Miley's secret on several occasions. Later in the season, Miley admits to Jake Ryan, whom she initially disliked and later dated in the second season, that she is Hannah Montana. However, their briefly rekindled relationship ends after he struggles to adopt a normal, non-celebrity lifestyle, which Miley is concerned she will lose as a result of dating the actor. While Miley is off shooting a movie (a parody of Indiana Jones), Lilly and Oliver begin dating in the third season. Though Miley initially feels uncomfortable with the changed dynamic of their friendship, she often helps the pair reconcile after arguing with one another. Miley herself begins dating Jake again, but develops feelings for her bandmate Jesse. Jackson moves into his own apartment while attending college, while Lilly moves in with the Stewart family after her mother finds work in Atlanta, Georgia. In the two-part season finale, Robby buys a ranch in Malibu to bring Miley's horse Blue Jeans from Tennessee, while Jackson leaves his apartment and returns home. Oliver also embarks on a tour with the band that lived above Jackson's former apartment. In the fourth season, the Stewart family moves into their new ranch, and Miley finds out that Jake was cheating on her, from Oliver who has a photo of Jake nibbling another girl's ear. She breaks up with him and soon starts to date Jesse. He admits that he discovered her secret by paying attention to her actions, and it begins to inconvenience her friends and family. After much deliberation, Miley reveals to Jay Leno's television audience that she is Hannah Montana. Afterwards, Miley and Lilly graduate high school, with arrangements to attend college. In the series finale, Miley and Lilly prepare to go to college, yet another movie offer comes up. Miley tries to make Lilly reject her, only to fail multiple times. She convinces Lilly to come with her to Paris (where the movie is shooting), however at the airport, Lilly decides not to go, but to return to college (this is due to Oliver convincing Lilly that Miley will get another movie role next year). Miley continues to Paris, only to come back, joining Lilly in Stanford. Jesse and Oliver guest star in that episode and a montage of pictures play at the end of the episode. Cast Main *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken/Mike Standley III (seasons 1-3, main; season 4, recurring) *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Moises Arias as Rico Suave (seasons 2-4, main; season 1, recurring) Recurring *Brooke Shields as Susan Stewart, Miley and Jackson's mother. *Shanica Knowles as Amber Addison *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ashley Dewitt *Romi Dames as Traci Van Horn *Hayley Chase as Joannie Palumbo *Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly *Vicki Lawrence as Mamaw Ruthie *Frances Callier as Roxy Roker *Cody Linley as Jake Ryan *Selena Gomez as Mikayla *Corbin Bleu as Johnny Collins *Morgan York as Sarah *Noah Cyrus as Little Girl (this is only a small role, but it was used often) *Erin Matthews as Karen Kunkle *Paul Vogt as Mr. Dontzig *Lisa Arch as Liposuction Liza *Andre Kinney as Cooper Montgomery *Teo Olivares as Max *Andrew Caldwell as Thor *Tammin Sursok as Siena *Christine Taylor as Nurse Lori *Drew Roy as Jesse *Skyler Day as Ginger Category:Hannah Montana Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media